My Master
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Outside to neighbours Mrs and Mr Cullen seem like a normal couple, but behind closed doors they are wild...


**Third person narrator**

This couple may seem normal, but inside the doors of Isabella and Edward Cullen's home lies a whole other side.

She was exhausted from cumming, over and over for the last half hour. Just as she would subside from a magnificent orgasm, he would switch to another erogenous zone on her body and she would zoom up to her peak again. Over and over, until she felt like she would smother for lack of breath. Thrills beyond imagination racked across the different parts of her body as she climaxed yet again as he touched the buzzing vibrator to her clit, again. Then he stuffed it up inside of her until the handle was barely sticking out of her pussy.

She was spread-eagle on the bed with her hands and feet tied to the corners. He was squatting over her face with her tongue licking and swirling around everything he put within reach of her mouth. Although helpless and exhausted, she was still aroused at the thought of complying with her master's wishes. She felt so safe and secure as he untied her and rolled her over and greased up her anus and pushed his hard dick up into her. His weight on top of her gave her that safe and secure feeling she craved and the thrill of his slide down her shit chute made her feel very submissive and well cared for.

His movements back and forth in her rear channel were exacerbated by the vibrator he reached under her and touched across her pussy lips and clit. She began rocking back to meet him as the vibrator began bringing her off yet again. She knew that he could last a long time as he had already come twice in the last hour. This was his third hardon, and she was amazed that he could keep it up for her. She took it as a compliment that he did so. It was another sign, in her way of thinking, that he controlled her and dominated her sexually. It was what she wanted.

Finally, after spending about ten minutes in this back and forth motion, he released his last spurt of semen and rolled off of her and began to snore lightly. She lay helplessly with her hands and feet tied to the bed and part of his weight on top of her and thought back to the beginning of this evening. No, it had begun earlier during office hours.

He had called her on the phone at work, and in that deep, commanding voice, he had told her to go to the rest room, remove her panties and put the vibrating egg he had secluded in her purse up inside her cunt. He also instructed her to tuck the battery pack into the top of her elastic hose band on the inside of her upper thigh. Then he instructed her to turn it on only until she could just barely hear it herself. She was to finish out her day with this device on and meet him at a nice restaurant he had chosen after work.

She had done as he commanded and had orgasmed at least three times during the course of her workday. After work, she could hardly walk down to the car and drive to the restaurant, but she managed it because he wanted it that way. He was waiting just inside the door and took her to a table in a semi-private alcove near the dance floor. As she scooted into the booth, bench seat, he slid in beside her.

They talked about their day, ordered dinner and drinks, and about an hour afterwards, he reached under the table and turned the knob on the egg in her cunt up to medium. She immediately orgasmed and gripped his other hand very hard to show what was happening.

"You are beautiful when you cum," he said as he turned the madly vibrating egg up to high and watched her hunch and squirm in the bench seat next to her. She was trapped with nowhere to go, and it made her feel very secure and comfortable. She was orgasming about every five minutes, and after a half dozen cums with him staring, fascinated at her, he reached over and turned the egg down to a mild buzz that was faster that it was when she came in, but not fast enough to cause instant, multiple orgasms.

After a dinner she didn't remember, because he had diddled her now sloppy cunt under the table with his hand in her crotch, he got up and they danced. Each time the band rested between songs, they would be seated again in the booth seat and he would play with the control of the vibrator. Then, when the band struck up another one, if it was one he liked, they'd dance again. She noticed they were dancing to most of the slow ones and just a few of the fast ones.

"I like this belly rubbing music, don't you?" he asked as she sailed off to yet another orgasm.

"Oh, ugh, yeah, but what I really want is your stiff, hard dick inside me. NOW!" you whisper loudly in his ear as he swirls you around to a semi fast song.

"Well, then, you'll have to earn it, then, won't you girl?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

She knew that he was challenging her to perform something lewd and slut-like in public to humiliate and humble her. She had been through similar challenges and got such a rush of feelings as she remembered the different things she had done to please him in the past.

"What does my Master have in mind this time?" she asked with arched eyebrow and drooling pussy.

"Well, how about if I just bend you over her and now in front of everyone and fuck you up the ass.", he nonchalantly teased her. He knew that it would start her imagination running wild to suggest something so lewd and so wild. She thrilled to think he might actually do it. Her imagination of being bent over on the dance floor and being ass fucked to the shocked looks she'd get from all these people started her juices flowing heavier than they already had just to think about it.

"Or, you could go to the ladies rest room and wait for me in the first stall on the left." he was listing options at they came to mind.

"Of course, we could also just blow this place and go to mine where I will pleasure you until you can't stand it anymore." he continued in a teasing vein. "Which would you prefer?" he magnanimously asked her.

Her fervid mind was working overtime now and she said, "All three if it pleases you, my Master."

This kind of answer did indeed please him, but he ruled out the first option by saying, "It may be fun for us, but our fucking in a restaurant might upset the other patrons and get us put in jail. However, the other two are definitely a yes." He said as he escorted her back to their table.

"Now you grab your purse and get a seat where I told you and I'll pay our bill and meet you there shortly. While you wait, I want you vibrating at max. and rubbing your clit hard enough to orgasm," he continued as he gently kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed at what he was going to have her do, but she also felt a rush of pleasure as she walked quickly to begin performing the tasks he had set for her. A keen observer would have noticed a twitch in her walk and orgasm lubrication trickling down the inside of her left leg as she went.

When she got to the bathroom, the left hand stall was taken and she had to wash and primp for at least five minutes before the woman in that stall got through. She then promptly entered the stall, turned the vibrator up to high and wadded her short dress up over her hips so she could sit down and diddle herself.

No sooner had she orgasmed once than he casually walked into the rest room, pushed open the stall door and entered the stall with her. She reached for his fly and had his hardened prick in her mouth very quickly. As she worked him back and forth in her mouth and throat, he held her head in the vise-like grip of his huge hands and made sure that every stroke went in as deep as possible. Finally he pulled out of her mouth, silently stood her up, turned her around facing the commode and bent her over so that her hands were low on the wall behind it.

Then he lifted her skirt a little higher, slowly and revealed a near perfect set of cheeks and two of the cutest holes he had ever laid eyes on. He ran the finger of one hand up into her dripping snatch to lube it and slowly slipped it up into her ass hole. The vibrating in her cunt was very intense and when he poked her ass, she came and nearly collapsed. He grabbed her to steady her and held her up so she couldn't collapse.

Bending his knees slightly, he let his prick slide up into the crack in her cunt and into her vagina. Slowly encroaching on the domain of the vibrating egg and raising a question in her mind of where he was going to fuck her. After moving back and forth across the viciously vibrating egg, he was dangerously close to cumming. He slipped out of her cunt and almost immediately began pushing the end of his now slippery prick head into her anus. She groaned with humiliation and joy at having him do this in a public place.

Just as she was thinking about it, a woman came in and occupied the stall next to them. She was silent until they heard her tinkle as he had stopped fucking her. She was poised on the verge of a mounting orgasm that could not be stopped because of the vibrations in her cunt. Her whole body shook and jerked in waves of joy as she went off yet again. It was all he could do to hold her up. Her movement had him cumming now also.

Despite her best efforts, a low moan escaped her and the girl in the next stall asked,

"Honey, are you all right? Who's in there with you?", she said as she noticed a pair of men's shoes on the floor of her stall.

He brazenly said "She's OK, I'm taking her into custody now, Miss. I just had to get her to spit out the poison she keeps in her hollow tooth... There now, you can't kill yourself. We'll go down to the station and see what you can tell us," he said as he quickly straightened his pants and pulled her skirt down and grabbed her wrists behind her and cuffed them together with a pair of police handcuffs.

As he opened the stall door and guided her out, the woman in the next stall stepped out. She was a short blond woman going to fat and she stopped just outside the stall door, with her mouth and eyes opened so wide they looked like three zeros on a white board. He gallantly took off his suit coat and put it around her shoulders announcing " This way, we won't disturb the peace and quiet of the other diners," he said for the benefit of the blond.

"Thank you Miss, for your help and cooperation in catching this criminal lady," he said to the blond as she stood rooted to the ground in amazement. Then he walked out into the dining area with his captive in tow. As they got into his car, they were both laughing hysterically.

Then he had brought her hear and tied her down and pleasured her for an eternity. She wasn't complaining, She loved it this way, but she was looking forward to their next night out.


End file.
